Fire and sais
by Sorrynotpostinghereanymore
Summary: When Audrey, a girl with a dangerous secret comes to New York City and meets the turtles, her whole life turns upside down. Contains strong RaphaelXOC! This is my first fan fiction, but hopefully you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

"You will be careful, won't you?"

"Yes, I will."I said, trying to reassure her.

"Alright, call if you need anything or get lost, and be home by 12:00." my mom said.

"Yes, mom." I smiled and she gave me a big hug and then closed the door. I sighed and then started walking down the street.

 _Wow! New York City! This place is even bigger than I imagined!_ I thought to myself as I walked along the side walk.

 _And mom let me say outside until 12:00, this is going to be great!_

After awhile of walking on the street I looking at my phone's clock relizing it was only 9:00.

 _I've walked long enough. I want to do something!_ Before I could think of something to do, a white van pulled up on the curb right by were I was standing and I froze. Four or five men who get this, looked exactly the same, got out of the van.

"Umm... h-hello?" I said with a shaky voice.

"We are seeking the thing that is known as the power of the one who holds the power and the one who holds the power is you."

 _They know?! But how?!_ I thought to myself in shock. One of the men tried to grab my arm but I quickly dodged the attack. I was about to attack when sudenly, four figures appeared from behind the men and attacked them.

"The turtles!" one of them said. My eyes grew wide, and I saw that indeed, they were giant turtles fighting identical men with weapons.

 _Okay, not the strangest thing I've ever seen, but still peculiar._ I thought as I attempted to stay of of the turtles' way.

"Raph, get her out of the action!" yelled one of the turtles wearing a blue mask. Before I could say or do anything a turtle wearing a red mask ran over to me and grabbed my arm and pulling me away from the fight.

"You stay here." he said while pointing at the ground.

"OK, thanks?" I said, still confused.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart." he said with a slick smile. I couldn't help but blush at the statement as he ran back to the action. After the turtles had defeated the men they walked back to where I was standing.

"Are you alright, miss?" said the one with the blue mask.

"Yes, just some scrapes, and bruises." I said as calm as I could.

"Hmm. Your hand is bleeding." said one one with a purple mask. Then, turning to the other turtles he said, "Maybe we should take her back to the lair, she already knows we're real and April could have a human girl to talk to instead of us and Casey all the time." they all turned to the one with the blue mask, and he sighed and said, "Fine."

"Yeah, dude!" said one with an orange mask. He turned to me and said, "You're going to be like, our buddy dude!" I just nodded.

"Alright, lets go." said the one with the blue mask.

After the turtle with the purple mask cleaned my wounds and the others talked to another human girl and a giant rat, we all sat down and ate a pizza at 10:45.

"I still don't know your guys' names." I said, breaking the silence.

"Oh well, I'm-"

"Mikey the turtle ninja, at your service!" yelled the orange one, cutting off what the one with the blue mask was going to say.

"Oh, alright..." I said smiling at Mikey.

"Anyway, I'm Leo." finished the one with the blue mask.

"My name is Donnie." said the one with the purple mask. I looked over the one with the red mask and he looked up at me from his magazine.

"Call me Raph." he said with another slick, yet slightly more flirtatious smile, and of course I responded by turning completely red.

"I'm Casey." said a human boy giving me a _bit more than friendly_ look.

"I'm April." said the girl who was sitting next to me giving me a look saying, _I so saw you blushing at raph._ I sighed. _Great._ I thought.

"I am Master Splinter." said the big rat smiling warmly at me. As soon as I went back to eating the pizza, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"W-what...?" I said nervously.

"Hello? Your name?" Raph said.

"Oh! Yeah, it's Audrey." I said quickly.

"So Audrey, why did the Kraang gang up on you anyway?" said Leo.

"The Kraang?" I said curiously.

"The men that attacked you." Donnie said.

"Oh, they said I have power." I said. Yes, I did know the power, but I didn't feel like saying anything, yet.

"Interesting..." Donnie said, I looked at the clock on the wall and it read, 11:20.

"Well, I better head home, my mom wants me home by 12:00." I said.

"I could walk you home." April said. I nodded.

"Hey Audrey," Leo said. "You can't tell anyone we are real, OK?"

"I understand, Leo." I said. April and I waved goodbye to the turtles, Casey, and Splinter as we left the lair.

 _Wow._ I thought to myself on the way home. _New York City is going to be funner than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

April and I didn't speak at all, that is, until we got to the surface.

"Don't pretend like I didn't see that." April said giving me a mocking smile.

"Wh-what? What did y-you see?" I said nervously.

"You know, that way you looked at Raph."

"Oh, yeah..." I said sweating.

"Look, even though he seemed to be a bit more flirty with you than usual, I wouldn't get my hopes up." she said truely looking sad for me.

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say, he's not the easiest guy to open up his heart."

"Oh, I guess I should he known it was to good to be true..." I sighed. _How could I be so foolish?_ I thought to myself.

"Well, I'll see you later, Audrey." April said with a small smile.

"Yeah, ok." I said trying to return the smile.

I woke up the nest morning happy and ready to meet my new friends again. I put my bright brown hair in a fish tail braid, put on black tights and put on a gray, blue, and white flannel on. After a long talk and confincing my mom I'm not going out the whole day to sell drugs or anything, I left strait for the sewers.

When I got to the lair (after getting a little lost a few times) I saw that only Raph was awake reading a magizene.

"Hey, Audrey." he said without even looking up from his magizene.

"Hello R-Raph." I said shakly. Yes, I liked him a lot, but I wasn't ready to confruct him alone this early in the day.

"Is everyone asleep?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, Bambi."

"Oh, alright-" I paused, "What did you call me?"

"Bambi." he said with no emotion but finally looking at me instead of his magizene.

"Why?"

"What, you've never heard of a nickname before?"

"Oh, well, ye-"

"Hey guys!" Mikey's words scared me so much that my hands instinctivly burst a hot ball of flame frm them and nearly hit Mikey.

I didn't, couldn't speak when Leo, Donnie, and Splinter came and saw the burn marks on the wall, and Mikey and Raph scared to dealth.

"What happend in here?!" Splinter said turning to me.

 _Oh boy, I have a lot of explaning to do._ I thought to myself while I held back the tears.

 **Ok, I'm sorry this chapter was short and not a lot happend but it's late and I want to get in a chapter before I go to bed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave your thoughts in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel my face getting as hot as the fire ball that came from my fist. All eyes were on me with different emotions. Splinter had emotion of authority, a look only a parent and someone with some kind of power could have. Leo was looking at Splinter feeling responsible. (I don't know why, it's probably something that only a leader would understand.) Donnie was examining the burn marks on the wall trying to figure out a ligical explination of how it got there. Mikey was in a ball looking scared to dealth. Raph looked shocked and even though he seemed to be trying to hide it, he also seemed pretty impressed.

"Ahhh, well, you see..." I started on sure how to even explain. "I-I am not a person of th-this world. I come from a different planet where many other people have different powers, but about a few years ago, there was a war going on and my parents feared the worst for me, they put me in a pod and sent me to earth. The government found me, gave me a home and then all files of me were destroyed to ensure that no one ever found out about me." I huffed. "I am sorry about what happened, my mind didn't even get a chance to make out my mind, I just did, and I offer to clean the burn marks on the wall." I said much more calmly that I felt.

"It is alright, just try to make sure it doesn't happen again, and you do not have to clean the burn marks on the wall." Splinter said to me, and then he turned around and went into the back room.

 _Thank goodness_ _that I don't have to clean the mess I just made._

"Well, Bambi, and here I thought you were normal." Raph teased which made me giggle a little bit.

"I don't belive it, there really is life from other planets!" Donnie said. He was so happy like he just got a new puppy.

"So, like, is all you can do, dude?" Mikey asked.

"Well, if I get mad enough or something, I can completly turn into fire, I can fire out of nothing, and I can make fire on my back into make shift wings." I said proudly.

"Wow!" Mikey said.

"Intresting..." Donnie said. "You'll have to show us sometime." I nodded.

"Guys, as much as love giving Audrey and her powers attention, we have to train." Leo said. As they nodded and went, Raph stayed behind. He grabbed my hand and started pulling.

"What?" I asked

"Come on, you can watch us train." He winked and I nodded and let him take me to the back room.

 **I hope you liked, this chapter, and I will keep trying to keep adding new chapters when I have enough time. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the turtles fight was a intresting experience. Watching Leo's seriousness, Donnie's planning (Well, not literally, but you can it through the expression on his face), Mikey's joking around and weird way of fighting, and Raph's strength and frustration. Also the fact that Splinter somehow is able to put up with all this madness everyday. Reguardless, I still enjoyed watching them train, but they still seemed little, distracted. I supose it was probably me, it makes sense, because besides April I'm the only girl they've ever really talked to. Which actually made me feel a little sad for them. I wasn't the only one to notice that they were distracted though. After awile, everytime they peek over to see my approval, Splinter would say something in Japanese which would quickly get their attention off of me.

After they were dismissed from training, they came over to where I was sititing and talked to me. They were obviously trying to hear my approval of their training. Which even though I found it both flattoring and annoying, I humered them which made them feel proud of themselves. Then Mikey asked me a question that got me out of their blab of how good they fought.

"Do you know how to fight?" they all turned their gaze toward me.

"Yes, but not exactly ninjutsu." I said nicely.

"Could you show us?" Mikey asked. I nodded. After Donnie offered to fight with me, and we got in a ready position to fight. He attempted to attack first by throwing his fist at me and I ducked to the side of him and punched him hard in the stomach. He fell on his back in a quick defeat. I brushed myself off and looked at Leo, Raph, and Mikey, and they stared at me in shock.

"Whoa..." Raph said looking at me, still shocked, but impressed at the same time. I blushed and the biggest and most idiotic grin found its way onto my face. Raph blushed slightly and gave me a smaller yet still very passionate grin in return.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME." Mikey yelled pulling Raph and I out of our trance.

"Heh, thanks Mikey." I said, ignoring the fact that he ruined a moment between Raph and I.

"Where did you learn that move?" Leo asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just reacted to what Donnie did." to which Leo just nodded. Speaking of Donnie, he was walking toward me holding his arms around his stomach.

"Sorry." I said, unsure of what to say to him.

"No... it's fine. It was a really good move." he said, obviously still in pain and a little embaressed.

A while later, April and Casey showed up and we were all relaxing in the main part of the lair. Raph announced that he was heading up on the surface to get some fresh air and do a quick patrol of the city.

"Hey, Bambi." he said turning to me. "You wanna come along?"

"Sure." I said trying to contain my excitment.

"See ya." Leo said still looking at the TV. April waved goodbye to me and winked and I just smiled and rolled my eyes at her.

When Raph and I got on the surface he and I quickly ran up to a rooftop of a random building.

"I wanna show ya something." he said.

"I-I thought you wanted fresh air and to go on patrol..." I said, puzzled.

"That was an exuse" he exclamed like it was comon knowledge.

"Alright." I said smiling, thinking, _he lied to his brothers, April, and Casey just to show_ __ _me something?_ "What do you want to show me?"

"Follow me." he said grabbing my hand and taking me wherever he wanted to.

 **I worked really hard on this to make sure there was much less spelling and grammer errors which I can see was a problem in the other two. I probably messed up more because of the fact that I was rushing so from now on I'm going to try to take my time to improve not just the spelling and grammer, but also the pacing of the story. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please leave your thoughts in the reviews, I love to see your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

I almost fell over from exhaustion when Raph andI finally stopped our "roof hopping." We were standing on one of the tallest buildings I had ever seen and before I could ask him what we were doing there he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the ledge and looked out to the city.

My breathing nearly stopped.

It was the prettiest veiw of any city I'd ever seen. The soft city lights were everywhere and the sight was so gorgeous that I barally noticed the noise that had came from the city.

"This is... beautiful." I said, still staring at the lights with my mouth open. To which Raph chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." he said.

I turned to him with red in my face and for once, I didn't care. I just stared into his beautiful green eyes. Raph's eyes widend and he took a step closer to me so that now our bodies were almost touching. I didn't even flinch at his movement and we stood there for what felt like minutes, just staring into each others eyes, neither of us wanting to ever look away.

"Audrey?" Raph asked, forgeting about the nickname he gave me. "Can I...? Would you maybe consider...?" he sighed. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"Sure." _Dang it!_ I thought to myself after saying yes to his kind offer.

After a long silent walk back home, we stopped at the side my house and we faced each other.

"So, I will see ya tommorow?"

"Of course." I said, turning awat to leave. Then I stopped, and I turned back to him, and before he could say or ask anything, I leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheak. He looked at me, surprised and his face got extremly red. Then I smiled and I went into my house leaving him standing there confused and blushing.

I woke up the next morning and half of me was happy and excited and the other half of me was tired and wanted to stay in bed forever. I was happy because of the events of last night. (Of course.) I was tired because of ever since I started coming to the turles' lair late at night, I started loosing sleep, and last night was no different. I put on a tank top, plaid short skirt, and I kept my hair down. (Which is something I don't usally do.) Then I left my house for the sewers.

As I walked down the street two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me between two buildings. Before I could say anything or scream one on the hand covered up my mouth.

"Do not struggle in this place because you are stuck in this place and will be taken to another place." said a Kraang. A white van came and more Kraang came out of it. I sruggled and pushed but my efforts were ended when one of the Kraang came up to me, raised up a hand and struck me on the head and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and turned to the right and left and relized that I was in a cell. I got up and looked out of the cell door window and saw I was in some weird Kraang. I dropped to my knees and did something I promised never to do ever since I landed on Earth. I cried. I had different thoughts and emotionsgo through my head. Like how I lost another mother. I thought I'd never see Casey's cringey yet nice nature, April's kindness, Splinter's wisdom, Leo's fanboying, Donnie's science projects, Mikey's cute joking attitude, and Raph's beautiful green eyes. I cried harder and harder for what seemed like hours.

"Audery! Pssst, Audery!" I heard a voice saying from the other side of the window. I looked up from where I was sitting on the floor and got up and carefully walked toward the door and looked outside the window. A huge wave of relief flowed over me when I saw Raph looking in through the other side.

"Raph? But, how did you find me?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but somehow Donnie figured it out."

"Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"Holding back the Kraang" my eyes grew wide. _The Kraang knew they were here?! I thought these guys were ninjas!_

"Oh ok..."

"You better stand back now, I got some explosives to get you out of there, and when you do get out, we will have to move because the Kraang will be looking for ya." he said with a serious look on his face and I just nodded and stood back.

BOOM!

I coughed at the smoke from the explosion. I must have been wasting time or, Raph must have thought we really did need to get out of there fast because he ran over to me and picked me of bridal style and carried me away. I was a little shocked and embaressed because he was even stronger than I thought he was and he didn't seem to be fazed at all by what he was doing. When we got to the battle with the others, he put me down and I didn't hesitate. I make shifted fire into wings flew into the battle and joined the fight. After all the Kraangs in the area we made a quick retreat out of there by going a portal and once we got through the portal in Donnie's lab he quickly closed it before anything else happened.

"We were in a different dimention?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Donnie asked.

"No!" I yelled a little angry.

After the whole mess was over I learned that the Kraang was planning to extract my power for there own greedy motives. A chill went up my spine when I had to hear all about that kind of stuff.

When that was all done, Raph pulled me into the kitchen to talk.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You ok Bambi?" he asked, "You seem kind of... depressed."

"Oh I'm fine." I said with a small smile. Happy at the thought that he seemed worried about me .

"Oh, well you just seemed sad and you went through a lot today with being captured by the Kra-" I didn't care what he was saying and I didn't even hesitate, but I grabbed his sholders and closed the gap between by bringing him into an passionate and strong kiss. It took him a second but his returned the kiss and slowly wrapped his arms around me. We pulled away after a minute and staring into each others eyes.

We walked out of the kitchen holding hands and with smiles on our faces. _Wow._ I thought. _I'm the luckiest girl in New York._

 **I finished! I hope you enjoyed! Leave thoughts in comments and thank you for reading!**


End file.
